villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daray Darcus
Daray Dimdeorctarnen Darcus is the tritagonist playing as the tritagonist and on other times the villain protagonist in the series Time Majesty Ruffus Adventures. In spite of their good heroic counterpart, they do reside to villainous traits. Appearance Daray appears to be a black Newfoundland mixed with a black Labrador. She has a grey snout, grey tail, grey shoes. While having the features of a dark grey nose, hair, pants/leggings. She has pink eyeliners and green eyes that stand out from the dark clothing outfit-making just their face stand out and be recognizable. Personality Daray would smile, laugh, and grin like MAL, along with writting dark disturbing poems just like MAL. Darcus would write so many evil things and then proceed to burn, rip or do anything else to destroy the dark notes in the process. They do get envious at times against her frenemy Brianna (who is not much of a villain but has shown evil envious jealousy against Daray being part of the Warm-Hearted Fuzzies). Despite being supportive to the Lovely Land locals, she would plan pranks that would be a problem to others. Thoutubus (YouTube) Daray was featured in a couple of videos, especially the "Everything Black" video. Not having ANY vocal dialogues to show in through the videos, but still was featured. Lovely Land: Fleeceville Daray's time in Lovely Land: Fleeceville isn't known that much. Except for how she is Leo's shadow in other people's words like from Kai, Brianna. Daray is easily feared at certain times due to their dark clothing and her being easily compared to Overshadow; a villain from the Time Majesty Series. However, her older cousin Grummel was nice enough to get everybody used to Daray's appearance around them making them more comfortable later on, especially with the poems she wrote. Dark Poems Daray has written poems that scared others due to what has been written. It has caused Daray to get into certain conflict with others until Daray eventually made her poems less scary and upsetting. Some of these poems were eventually found and investigated through. Luckily, Daray wears gloves that would make it hard to find finger prints. Villainous Acts * There are variant stories of Daray terrorizing her friends (but mostly Malik) with variant pranks. * Daray one time turned off the lights in Lovely Land for a long time that made everyone scared and had the thought that a ghost or a spirit took control over Lovely Land. * Daray has betrayed her other side of good numerous times working with the Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad. * Daray has worked along with MAL and their satanic ways that would disturb the peace with Lovely Land Fleeceville. Eventually, Daray had turned her dark ways against MAL to save Malik from MAL. * Daray and Brianna have times of showing grudges against each other going at their way to fight over one of them being a very "quiet emo", while other one being a "sassy blond b*tch*. Trivia/Media * Darcus is about 25-year-old from the time of writing this. ** And she is born on October 31st, 1993. * Daray's feelings for Olaf: ** Daray shares feelings for Kleine and wants to be his girlfriend. *** However, she feels insecure and fears that he has feelings for Stella; who is Olaf's sidekick; who has the same powers as he does for some of his adventures without his mortal friends. ** Daray also has had feelings for Ronnie, but then seen Ronnie as a bully to Olaf. * Daray's beef with Malik is just a typical cat and mouse fight. Sometimes they may hate eachother sometimes they may enjoy spending time together as friends. Daray gets mad when Olaf spends more time with Olaf being jealous and upset and would have the intent to do anything it takes to spend more time with Olaf. * Darcus's older cousin is Leo Grummel who was a former doctor surgeon who is now occupying as a Mad Scientist. * Daray dresses in black to really cope with her stress, due to how all of the other colors do not match with her. * Darcus and Overshadow shared a close friendship being best friends. * Daray hates Whiteware and the Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad. not just because of her white outfit but because of ** The past and continuing support with The Glacials. ** The continual rivalry against her friends (Malik, Olaf Kleine, Leo Grummel). ** The ongoing control and aid in the Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad. Category:Protagonists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Affably Evil Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Anti-Villain Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Wrathful Category:Cowards Category:Provoker Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Extremists Category:Grey Zone Category:Greedy Category:Jerks Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Exploitation Villains Category:TMRA Villains Category:Time Majesty Villains Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable